Production methods developed and practised by various industries have direct consequences on our aesthetics environment. Mass production economics, dictate coatings applicators be integrated with color changers which operate to dispense discrete colors for use in the mass production processes. Color changers allow for the production run interchangeability, further enhancing production line automation which results in solid colored, mass produced and mass consumed color homogeneity. It should be noted that the majority of prior art evaluated deals with color changers. As seen in prior art, color changers such as CA1226431, CA1203376 (U.S. Pat. No. 444,401), CA1245849 (U.S. Pat. No. 680,134) and CA1260355 (U.S. Pat. No. 680,351) and mixers for materials containing multiple components such as CA2110840 (U.S. Pat. No. 998,584), are constructed to fulfill their desired tasks.
Color changers as seen in prior art are utilized to change the colors of coatings, and in other prior art such as CA2038075 (U.S. Pat. No. 503,310), this change is integrated within self contained coatings applicators. Prior art as related to this field also points us to change means such as CA2342334 (JP 11/199551), CA2320323 (JP 10/360958), CA2248928 (PCT/US1997/004209) and U.S. 20040190367, combined with automatic painting robots in industrial processes.
Research into this field leads us to prior art within another industry group that contains variable blending mechanisms, such as ‘Flavor-Injected Blending Apparatus, CA2265623 (U.S. Pat. No. 695,238), utilized in blending, where the varying blending methods create a range of acceptable flavour based compositions each with the same component concentration but varying characteristics.
Spray equipment is utilized to coat any object with the spray coating applicator located at a distance from the surface being coated which is determined by the width of the spray fan. The width of the spray fan can be as small as a paint droplet or as large as desired by the coating applicator operator, restricted primarily by spray coating applicator characteristics, coating technical and physical characteristics and environmental conditions.
Both printers and spray guns apply coatings and are thus coating applicators, but they have different operating characteristics. Printers and printing equipment apply coatings directly, or within relative proximity to surfaces, whereas spray equipment is not restricted by proximity and has the capability to project coating particles to coat surfaces of objects without disturbing texture specific aspects of the surface.
In prior art, both spellings of the word related to the subject matter, namely color and colour without the ‘u’, are used interchangeably.
Present numerical analysis software are capable of representing numerical analysis in color. Numerical analysis software such as Excel and Mathematica are designed to perform numerical data analysis and display the results as graphs, charts and images. The full range of possibilities as editors are still being explored.